The objectives of this proposed research are to develop practical chiral reducing agents for carbonyl, imino and olefin groups. These agents should be available in both enantiomeric forms and should give stereoselectivities above 90%. The study involves two types of reagents: first, chirally modified lithium aluminum hydride agents; and the second phosphines, which are chiral both at phosphorus and carbon, as ligands for Knowles type homogeneous hydrogenations of carbon-carbon double bonds.